The moon is bright when wolves cry
by RahDamon
Summary: Nightmares drive the young ones out of bed and the old ones have to reach out their hands and soothe away their fears


**Title:** The moon is bright when wolves cry

**Rating:** PG/T

**Characters used:** England, America, Toboe, Kiba, Tsume, Blue

**Pairings:** USUK, TsumeToboe

**Crossover:** With Wolf's Rain by Bones

**Word Count:** 774, without the lyrics at the end 744

**Summary: **Nightmares drive the young ones out of bed and the old ones have to reach out their hands and soothe away their fears

**Notes:** The lyrics in the end belong to Nightwish. The song is called "The Islander"

This fanfiction was for Sweethearts Week

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no financial profit.

* * *

He always loved to watch the stars, especially so long ago with that sweet child that would grow up to be rebellious and uncute and strong and so seductive.

Nowadays it was hard to see them. Those flying ships or clouds of ash or raging blizzards prevented them from being seen and nobody could admire their timeless beauty. So he enjoyed every minute he could with them even though the moon was still covered by clouds.

A rustle behind him alerted him to one of his five house guests. It was the gangly, the young one who bore the skin of a human and while he was old and the seemingly human boy wasn't one of his citizens his senses were still sharp enough to warn him that this certainly wasn't a human. But he didn't let these instincts keep him from treating the boy like a lad should be treated. With gentle care and a firm hand. Sticks and carrots like they said

The boy shuffled nervously and he made sure to keep his voice soft and his emerald eyes warm as he scolded the brunette quietly.

" Lad, what are you doing up at this time of the night ? You should be sleeping or your health will be affected and you won't grow as strong as you could be."

Shyly the answer came in form of a sniff and whispered words.

" I had a nightmare and I can't sleep anymore. Can't I stay up?" And big puppy eyes were shot at him; they had no effect on him.

" Tell me, what was your nightmare about?And if you can't tell me at least try sleeping here next to me." He added when he noticed the panicked expression on the boy's face.

Arthur, for he was Arthur now, the caretaker and not England, waited with an admirable patience and it paid off when a head sank onto his lap over his crossed legs. He petted it and instantly noticed the furry quality. Someone who was normal and hadn't existed for millennia would have dismissed this as not washed hair; he knew better but didn't comment.

Slowly it trickled out of the young one with pauses and stocking halts when he was too overwhelmed and he pushed out unconnected pieces of information.

" In my dream we didn't reach it …. what we are searching for … we follow Kiba, you know? … But he has become obsessed … and I am scared of Blue or rather her Hunter … but I like humans ..."

The boy probably wasn't aware of his slip and he didn't correct him.

" And then I always see Tsume dying … falling into a pit of spears … starving even after I allow him to eat me … being shot …. fighting .. over me … and the worst … the worst … he dies protecting me … what will I do then? … **I love him**!"

And silent tears trailed down his cheeks not chubby but still carrying a youthful innocence and Arthur softly wiped them away and didn't break the silence.

At least not until the moon shone brightly for the world and the night to see, its silvery light touching everything in the tranquil atmosphere, gently and softly like a lover's caress. The boy and he both gasped and simply reveled in this miracle of nature against human's pollution.

While being touched by the moon's light and at the same time being petted the young boy was cradled to sleep and revealed his true form, that of a brown wolf, a pup really The animal breathed in and out and the fur around his snout seemed damp but Arthur didn't do anything.

Tomorrow morning he would have carried the canine into the room he occupied and let sleeping dogs lie like he always did, and what the consequences would be nobody knew, he just hoped fate wouldn't repeat itself. He still saw blue eyes closing in agony because he hadn't warned him or rather alerted him too late and whispered words of forgiving and understanding and then deathly silence. He just hoped this young life wouldn't end in death while he still was so young.

But now the wolf's head was still on his lap and so he sang a lullaby to protect him from more nightmares.

The last words echoing through the moon-trodden and except of his voice silent night.

" _This is for long-forgotten light at the end of the world_

_Horizon crying, the tears he left behind long ago_

_So long ago …_

_So long ago ….."_


End file.
